madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark of Rebellion, part one, Chapter two
Chapter two of Spark of Rebellion, part one. Plot At the Lourinhã Empire's outpost Slash the Therizinosaurus was doing interviews on all the imperials that have scuffled with the Penguins of Madagascar to get some data, currently a Muraenosaurus and a Juratyrant have arrived to share, "you called lord Dooku?" the plesiosaur asks, "gentlemen sit in front of our new friend" Dooku the Kimmerosaurus directs and the two comply, "my name's Slash, I've heard you have dealings with the Penguins of Madagascar and their allies right?" Slash asks, "oh yes, mainly those North Wind ones" the Muraenosaurus answered, "and your efforts to stop them have been less than successful?" Slash adds, "well we..." the plesiosaur stutters, "mister if your efforts had been successful we would not be having the conversation now would we, now when was the last reported activity?" Slash asks, "sir we responded personally to a raid in Texas last night" the tyrannosaur answers, "and details of this attack?" Slash pressed, "nothing of note, the North Wind stole some supplies and escaped on hoverbikes, no casualties" the plesiosaur answered, "aw but you see there is something of note, no casualties, your rebel cell is more principal than others" Slash points out, "others sir, you mean there are other cells?" the tyrannosaur asks, "cells factions tribes call them what you want, but they all have one thing in common that would make a serious threat, unity" Slash describes, "while your pest problem doesn't seem interested in violence, it does represent a specific threat, the animal-agents" he added, "we have encountered them sir, and they live up to their reputations" the plesiosaur answers, "oh I doubt that, however I am not concerned by their skills as warriors, I am concerned by what they represent, hope, there were whispers of these alleged animal-agents in the streets, in time such whispers will spark some relief and that gentlemen is something we cannot allow" Slash returns getting some frightened looks, "make no mistake as failure does have consequences" he added, then directs his attention to Squint the Gnathosaurus and says "Mr. Squint, if you happen to have any probes dispatch them to all likely animal-agent targets, we shall discover the whereabouts of these nuisances and we shall make examples of them". Meanwhile for the animal heroes they were spying on a Lourinhã radio tower on the outskirts of Denver hidden within a gorge, "there it is, the empire's main radio tower" Obi-wan shows, "I've got prehistoric beasts on the perimeter plus heavy artillery, not an easy trip to the front gate" Bella the Bellubrunnus surveys, "guys lets be optimistic, say we get to the front door what then?" Elesa the Dilophosaurus asks, "Kowalski and me could upload a spike into the main system and say five minutes?" Eva suggested, "I said be optimistic" Elesa corrects, "five minutes is optimistic" Kowalski retorts, "three is better" Harry counters, "hey you can have it good or you can have it fast" Eva says back, "alright scan us a map and lets get outta here" Elvis orders until a hovertank approaches, quickly they take cover and whiteness the tank release something from behind, "I don't like the look of that thing" Skipper remarks to the probe that was patrolling around, "looks like an imperial probe" Faragonda guesses, "does it see us?" Rico asked, "don't think so" Ike answers, "how can you tell?" Corporal asks, "cause we're not dead" Miyuki jokes, they watch the probe pass them by without noticing, "um hate to mention this but where are the bikes?" Clover asks, "next to the road" Classified admits, "right where that thing will see them" Marlene complains, it was true that their hoverbikes were parked beside the path and just mere meters from being noticed by the probe, "hope someone's got an idea or this whole plan is shot" Blik reminds, Private though looks like he already has one as he was putting a lot of might into his hypercute and it seems to have a new effect, out in the shrubs and sedges an Ornitholestes emerges and attacks the probe, barraging it until the probe collapsed to the ground smoking, the dinosaur then roars triumphantly before disappearing back into the sedges, "I could've blasted it and get that result" Short Fuse complained, "yeah but then the empire would suspect something was up" Private states, "good thinking, son" Skipper praises, "okay it's touching that you two bond but I'm betting that probe has friends so lets move" Kicker offers and everyone else take his advice, they all hop onto their hoverbikes and zoom away, however unknown to them the probe was still alive and caught sight of them. Back with the empire Squint had received the video feed and went to present it to Slash, "Slash one of our probes seems to have found something, we believe these are the speeder bikes encountered in Texas" Squint presents showing the video, "where was this footage taken?" Slash wonders, "outside the main radio tower" Squint adds, "an obvious target for these vermin" Slash murmurs to himself, "we can't risk losing the tower we should reinforce security-" Squint began, "no let them believe they still have the element of surprise, lure them in we shall get the drop on them" Slash interrupts smartly, "as you wish" Squint conceded and left to prepare a squad, "Dooku I would like to participate myself, I'll try to bring at least one of the animal-agents in alive" Slash requests, "good luck with that" Dooku obliges. Back at circus Zaragoza Marty was checking in on everything, "so how's it going?" he asks, "well I've built a spike, we get it in the terminal and we can upload it out" Obi-wan says, "what's the range of this spike?" Melman asks curiously, "as long as the tower's transmitting we're good to go, everyone will hear what we say, well anyone whose listening" Sheen states, "once the spike is uploaded we'll signal you" Classified adds, "and we spirit you away in the ship" Hunter finishes, "all according to plan" Roark the Dinheirosaurus adds happily, "and things always go according to plan don't they?" Maurice reminds, "he's right about that" Elesa notes, "what's with you?" Vitaly asks, Elesa gets up and says "I think there is something you all should know", she stops for a moment before continuing with "I'm not sure we should go through with this", everyone was a little surprised, "why, you were up to this at first" Gia notes, "look I know that's what you want to believe but as much as I would like to be my parents I'm not" Elesa says, "you're parents wait you never told us about that" Classified remarks, "who wants to know, they've been gone for eight years, I was only seven at the time but I was reduced to living on my own since, you see my parents spoke out and I lost them, and I don't, I don't want to lose any of you guys not over this" Elesa states, "hey we've all had losses, but we can't let that stop us from taking risks, we have to move forward" Corran the Dracopelta consoles, "that sounds good but it isn't easy" Elesa said, "it wasn't easy for us either, when Florrie and I lost Alex to poachers we both struggled out of the grief but I don't think we ever did until now trying to teach it to you, I guess we're all learning things together" Zuba cheers up. Later at night the animal-agents make their move on the tower, Kicker was driving a speeder tugging a fuel tank and directed it to other fuel tanks causing an explosion, at the same time the remaining raptors, penguins, North Wind, lemurs and Marlene take out the guards, Rico also takes control of a turret and Bella takes out the guards inside the radio tower, "okay Eva Kowalski and Obi-wan we got three minutes lets move" Elvis directs and the three geniuses get to work, but Skipper caught something on the radar, "what more are coming? that's impossible" he gasps and he and a few others head outside and see reinforcements heading towards, "time's up" Mort humors. Stay tuned for Spark of Rebellion, part one, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series